


Drabble – All good things come in four

by Jessa_yeah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Hogwarts Professors, polyamorous quartet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa_yeah/pseuds/Jessa_yeah
Summary: 100-word drabble featuring some of my favorite Hogwarts staff cuddling. I can only blame my own imagination for this.





	Drabble – All good things come in four

“Ro? My arm is getting-”, Minerva was interupted by a grunt – Pom? She knew she was right the moment a sleepy voice protested, “Blankets? 's Cold...”  
“Move closer”, Poppie said to her left, sounding too clear for the time of night. There was a lot of rustle and a warm form cuddling against Minerva's back and then a tiny shriek, “Your feet are ice!”, followed by a mumbled “Not my fault”, before at last everyone got comfortable again and the silence returned. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, grinned in the dark like a cat who just got the cream.


End file.
